A Young Helper
by keyz05
Summary: Homestar Jr. realizes that his family need food. He does his best to get some. Contains Realistic Moral. If you are reading this MarzipanHomestar66, I am BLAMING YOU! YOU HEAR ME? BLAMING YOU!


A lot of days have passed after Deep Claw's attacks on Free Country, USA.

It was a cool and clear night at the Runner Residence.

Marzipan and Homestar Runner Sn. have no food for the family. Marzipan thought of making beans for everyone.

Suddenly, Homestar Runner Sn. pulled out a shotgun he kept secretly under the table, aimed it at Marzipan, shoots and kills her.

Homestar Jr. never even cared about it.

"Wisten up, my boy!" Homestar called to the boy, "Buy the famiwy some pizza!"

"Okay, Daddy."

Homestar Jr. went to the nearest phone and called Bubs for Pizza.

"I want a large Pepperoni Pizza, please."

Bubs heard this on the phone and agreed.

"Thank you."

Junior placed the Phone down. He went to his father and sat next to him.

"Oh! Isn't this gweat!?" Homestar Runner said excitingly. Homestar Jr. smiled and nodded at him.

"It sure is!"

After a few hours of waiting, the door in front of the house rang.

"I'll get it." Junior said. He went to the front door and opened it.

Much to his surprise, it was Bubs and he was holding a box of Pizza.

"Here you go!" Bubs said. "That'll be one-thousand two-hundred ninety-five dollars and thirty-one cents!"

Homestar smiled and nodded. He payed the money and picked up the Pizza box.

"Hooway!"

Homestar Jr. and Homestar Sn. walked to the kitchen (Ignoring Marzipan's dead body.) and placed the pizza on the table.

As Homestar Jr. opened the box, the pizza flyed out and started to bounce to the walls and the ceiling.

"The Pizza is aggressive." Junior said. The Pizza flew at Homestar Sn. and sliced his head off... Killing him.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~FATALITY~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

As Homestar Jr's parents are all dead, he began to fell shame in his body.

"Oh well..." Homestar Jr. said to himself, "I guess I should hang out with Specs."

He flew off and did the **RAPE FACE OF VENGENCE!  
**

* * *

**A MOMENT WITH SHREK**

_(Shrek is love, Shrek is life.)_

Shrek was at the top of his tree and sawed tourist's come near his awesome swamp.

He had a frown and yelled this quote out a lot of times.

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP!?"  
**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP!?"**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP!?"**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP!?"**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP!?"**

Suddenly, Cosmo the Seedrian and Miles "Tails" Prower looked at Shrek at that Tree he was yelling.

Cosmo signed and began to sing "A Shining Road".

_Our world is under a spell_  
_Even the excitement of our love is sealed in our tears_  
_Boy, let's go together to find that charm,_  
_To the land of where forbidden dreams may come true._

_Alone, tomorrow, let's secretly meet_  
_Up on the hill where small birds are buried _  
_Some day, when I hold your hand in the cold morning mist_  
_And the seal of the shining road will be broken_  
_Forever._

_I didn't wish to get heartbroken so I hid my feelings_  
_I was happy, for you gave me that smile._  
_Boy, give me courage_  
_To make everything that happened zero._

_Let's kiss quietly in secret_  
_Like a old picture book we're unable to read_  
_When the wind blows in the morning dew_  
_The shining road will strech on forever_  
_Always._

_ Callin' you_  
_Calling out your name in a sad night_  
_Callin' you_  
_That will be the key to break the enchantment of the world._

_Alone, tomorrow, let's secretly meet_  
_On the hill where we can the future of everyone's journeys_  
_Some day, when I walk with you in the cold morning mist_  
_The shining road will strech on forever_  
_Always._

All tourists went silent for a moment, Shrek looked at them and still had that face.

He then replied...

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP!?"**

Cosmo was shocked along with Tails. Suddenly, a large white goat face came and stared at Shrek.

He spoke with his glowing red at each word.

**"DESTROY HIM WITH LASERS!"**

The large goat face fired large beam lasers at Shrek and yelled while being Vaporized.

**"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"**

He then gets vaporized in thin air. Cosmo and Tails were finally in relieve and the large white goat face vanished.

* * *

**BACK TO HOMESTAR JR.**

At Specs house, Homestar Jr. was in her and murdering her...

**LIKE IN MY LITTLE PONY: CUPCAKES!**

**The End**


End file.
